


Vampire Money (Gerard Way/Reader)

by SupremeDingbat



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Collars, Creampie, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Incubus Gerard Way, Leashes, M/S, Manhandling, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Restraints, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Ripping Clothes, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Gerard Way, Vampire Gerard Way, collaring, cum dump, degrading, degredation, hard sex, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeDingbat/pseuds/SupremeDingbat
Summary: You've just had a new neighbor move in. Things get....interesting.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s), Gerard Way/You
Kudos: 9





	Vampire Money (Gerard Way/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the vampire gerard fic i've been promising! Here is...Vampire Money.

Recently, you had a new neighbor move in. It had been a while since you **had** any new neighbors, so this was a change of pace. Hopefully they aren't an insufferable prick like the last neighbor. You gathered your courage and went to knock at their door. A few seconds later a tall, pasty man with disheveled long black hair stood in front of her. “So you must be my neighbor, huh?” He said, observing you. You nodded. “Yeah, I’m just here to give you the welcome!” You said, blushing slightly. He smiled, showing off his tiny teeth, and chuckled. “Whats your name?” You told him, and he told you his. “Nice to meet you, Gerard.” “Likewise. Wanna come inside? Maybe have a drink?” He asked. You nodded and stepped in, looking around at the well furnished small apartment. “Cmon, sit down on the couch. I don't mind!” He ushered, and you sat down, a little nervous. He came back with two sparkling water glasses, and gave you one, and sat next to you. You took a small sip. First thing you had noticed about him, he was attractive. _Very_ attractive. And he was very hospitable. “So when did you get here?” You looked away. “About...two years ago.” He smiled. “It must be nice living here.” You chuckled. “Well, my last neighbors were absolutely insufferable, but you seem _much_ better than them.” You said, and he chuckled, and sipped from the glass. You glanced at him but noticed something… _off..._ “Well, anyways..” You two kept on chatting and you started feeling more comfortable around him. He seems so charming...so charismatic, and...just...amazing. You were starry eyed with him. Eventually you had to leave, he slipped you a paper with his number on it, and you said your goodbyes, but when time came to rest...you couldn’t stop thinking about him. He stayed in your mind all night. His beautiful smile..his hair...his gorgeous frame...his delicate hands...god everything about him just drove you wild. You were absolutely smitten. He was beautiful. His number was still on your nightstand and you are yet to register his number in your phone. You grabbed your phone and input his number, and went back to rest. Or, trying to rest. 

***

Over the next two days he had been a bit coy with you. He was giving you drinks, chatting with you, getting closer to you, It was nice. You knocked on the door yet again, and you saw him again- _...woah._ He looked nice in his black suit and red tie. He looked stunning. He smirked. “Hey, (Y/N).” He said, and chuckled. You blushed. “Come in, come in.” He ushered you in, and immediately went to serve you two a drink. You sat on the couch as you have done multiple times before. You were wearing lace stockings and a red dress with black lace accents. He came back and sat next to you, handing you the blood red wine glass. He observed you as you sipped the drink. “Can i be...brutally honest to you?” You set down the drink on the coffee table. “Yes?” “First off, I'm a vampire-incubus. You probably noticed my fangs by now…” You sat back in shock. He chuckled. “You shouldn’t be so shocked, there’s plenty of us in the apartment complex. And all around here! Hell, my friends are vampires!” You sat there, not knowing exactly how to process this info, or how to react. “Okay...what else..?” “Second off, I think you’re _very_ beautiful, Like...really beautiful. And the whole time I’ve been with you...you’ve driven me crazy, but like not in a bad way...” You were taken aback...flustered, shocked even? Maybe a little nervous. “I take it you’re single?” He said, looking you up and down for a moment, almost as if you were his prey. You nodded. He set down his glass. “Good cause i can’t wait any longer.” In an instant, he scooped you up in his arms, and you yelped as he threw you over his shoulder. He went down the hall with you to his room and he tossed you onto the bed. You laughed, giddy at the thought of doing this with him. “You’ve done this before, right?” You nodded. “Good, that saves us some time.” Suddenly, he pushed you down onto the bed and eventually he pressed his lips to yours, and you savored the feeling of his soft lips in contrast to your chapped lips. He pinned your arms down and rested the rest of his weight with your lower half. You moaned as he started making out with you roughly. He started trailing down, kissing and biting at your neck, but never deep enough to puncture your skin and draw blood. He sucked along, eventually finding your sweet spot and sucking at it. You moaned at sensation, resting your head to the side. “Fuck it, i can’t wait any longer..” Suddenly you felt the sharp, stabbing pain of him puncturing his teeth into your sweet spot. You moaned loudly at the sensation, it almost sounded like a sob. He groaned as he got a taste of your blood. Eventually he pulled away and licked at the spot. “You taste amazing baby...” He said, trailing lower. He huffed impatiently. “Hold still, this’ll take a moment.” In an instant, he ripped off your tights and threw them to the side. The look in his eyes was no longer of love, but now predatory and lustful. He licked his lips hungrily before ripping your dress in the center, and throwing the now tattered dress to the side. “Your tits are beautiful…” He growled, and latched his mouth onto your nipple, sucking harshly. You moaned loudly and writhed underneath him. “Oh fuck! D-don’t stop!!” He was now swirling your nipple with his tongue, but went lower, leaving a trail of spit on you as he wnt lower and lower. Then you felt him lick a stripe up your dripping heat. You let out an obscene moan. “Ah Fuck! Gerard!” He suddenly pulled away. “I feel like you should call me something else...just calling me Gerard seems a tad stiff…” He said, smirking. “Well, what do i call you then?” He looked away, as if he were thinking about it. “How about you call me….master?” He said, looking at you directly in the eyes. Your breathing hitched as you flushed bright red. You answered with trepidation, the thought appealed to you, excited you. You eventually gave into your thoughts and nodded. He grinned. “You’re gonna call me that from now on, if you don't call me that i might punish you, understood?” You nodded. “Cmon baby, say my name.” He said, staring at you intensely. “Yes, master.” He chuckled. “Good girl.” He continued eating you out, sucking on your clit and licking your folds. You were whining and whimpering as he ate you out. It was fucking euphoric. You’ve never felt this good. “Oh god…master...it feels so good-!” You whined, your eyes rolling back. “This is just a fraction of what i can do, baby. If you want to feel really good, i can try something else.” You cocked your head. “What is it?” He got up and pulled something out of his nightstand- _Oh._ “Sit up.” You managed to sit up, and he fastened it around your neck. “Let me know if it's too tight, baby.” “N-No, it's not.” “Good. I need to get some other things. Hold on a second-” He shuffled around in the night stand drawer again, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He handcuffed your wrists together and wrapped them around a post on the headboard. He looked over your body hungrily, “You’re so beautiful, baby.” He growled. He took off his pants and boxers, revealing his rock hard cock leaking precum. Christ he was big, like a good 8 inches, and farr thicker than you imagined. You tried leaning forward to lick his cock, but couldn’t, due to the handcuffs. He pushed your legs apart, and teased your opening with the head of his cock. “Oh fuck...masterrr…..” You whined. He yanked on the chain of the collar, causing you to yelp. “Master pleaseeee….fuck mee….” You sobbed. He pushed his cock inside of you, but instead of letting you adjust he thrusted into you. _Hard._ It wasn't long before he continued thrusting hard and fast inside of you, holding the chain of the collar in his fist tightly. You screamed, as complete and sheer euphoria was taking over your body. You kept on moaning and whining ‘Master’ over and over again, while Gerard spewed out a slew of cuss words as he pummeled deep inside of you. “Dirty whore, you're gonna be my little blood bitch from now on…” He mumbled, as he leaned down and bit into your shoulder harder than before. “FUCK! You're gonna b-break me!!! Oh Master!!!” You screamed out.And with the roughness and speed of his thrusts, combined with the pain of him biting you, drinking your blood, was fucking it for you. You sobbed out his name as wave after wave of pleasure hit you as you went through your first orgasm. You shivered as you went through the aftershocks, before yet again, teetering on the edge of another orgasm. He wasn't too far behind, as the grasp on the collar became tighter and his thrusts lost their rhythm. You clenched around him in your broken state and tried to make it good for him, and with one last hard thrust and deep bite in your shoulder, he came deep inside of you. Some of the cum leaked out onto the bed but either of you could care less. He unfastened the collar and took it off of you, kissing the area on your neck where it was. He uncuffed you and kissed your wrists and pulled you onto his chest. “You're all mine forever baby…” He breathed out. “Ykno what?” He said, panting slightly. “Hmm?” “I know its a little fast, but...." He paused for a second. "You wanna be mine?" He asked. You chuckled. "Yeah, sure" You said. He beamed, and kissed your lips tenderly as you two drifted off.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is like...my longest fic yet. Thank you for reading! Also the last smut was like 100 something reads. Epic.
> 
> Edit: My god! These bitches horny! Good for them! Good for them. This fic surpassed my last fic in reads and thats amazing (even tho this is kinda garbo but hey thx for enjoying!! plz comment!!)


End file.
